Una Tarde de lluvia
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Que pasa cuando cierta chica se interesa en salvar y confortar al enemigo de su hermano,averiguenlo en el siguiente songfic ZAGR en este fic ya son novios es el primer songfic que escribo pueden opinar si gustan


**Una Tarde Lluviosa**

**Canción:Jeanette - el muchacho de los ojos tristes**

**es un ZAGR**

**Era una tarde de lluvia que le daba cierto énfasis a un día un tanto tétrico,las personas corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia mientras cierto niño verde sufría un poco por su vulnerabilidad ante el agua,intentando refugiarse en una parada de autobús cercana a la escuela **

**una chica Pelimorada de aspecto sombrío observo como este chico estaba quemándose en si así que fue a socorrerlo de un modo muy amable,yendo a esa parada de autobus con un paraguas que ella cargaba**

_Ni una simple sonrisa,_

_Ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos._

_Ni siquiera reflejo de algún pensamiento_

_que alegre su mundo._

**El chico verde solo la miro como si se tratase de un angel,un angel gotico que vino a su rescate de aquel tormento que representaba aquella tormenta **

**ese ángel De zim se llamaba Gaz**

**-oye estas bien**

**-si estoy bien,puedo cuidarme solo**

**y aunque el fue un poco indiferente el chico,acepto que la pelimorada gotica lo confortara mientras pasaba la lluvia **

_Hay tristeza en sus ojos hablando y callando_

_y bailando conmigo_

_Una pena lejana que llega ami alma_

_y se hace cariño_

**La chica simplemente ya lo conocia,pues el loco de su hermano siempre molestaba con sus insinuaciones de que el era un alien,y aunque asi fuesen ciertas nadie le creia,por lo cual ella podia brindarle algo de reconfortamiento aun en un momento como este,ella sabe que el agua lo quema asi que lo dejo descansar en su hombro mientras esperaban el autobus que los llevaria mas cerca de sus hogares**

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

_Vive solo y necesita amor_

_Como el aire necesita verme_

_Como a él solo necesito yo_

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

_Ha encontrado al fin una razón_

_Para hacer que su mirada ria_

_Con mis besos y mi gran amor_

**El autobus llego y Gaz simplemente abrio su paraguas para guarecerse de la lluvia asi como proteger a zim de tan letal liquido para el,ambos subieron y se acomodaron en los 2 asientos disponibles en aquel vehiculo urbano mientras ambos conversaban un poco sobre lo que pasaba cotidianamente**

**-y bueno zim,mi hermano volvio a molestarte de nuevo?**

**-vaya que si lo hizo no tienes idea**

**-espera y veras lo que le hare al tonto si vuelve a decirte algo**

**-no te preocupes yo me encargare de el**

**-pero esto ya no es justo te molesta cada que quiere **

**-lo se si soy un extraterrestre pero nadie le ha creido hasta el momento mas que tu**

**-eso si,pero hay algo que deberias saber**

**-si se puede saber que es lo que debo saber querida humana**

**-pues ultimamente no te he dicho lo que pienso de ti y es muy raro en mi ya que soy muy segura si se trata de mi videojuego o de darle una leccion a quien me moleste pero creo que puedo decirtelo ya que mi hermano no esta aquí**

**-y que es lo que me quieres decir? **

_**-que yo Gaz Membrane Siempre te he amado desde que soy tu novia**_

_Ni su nombre conozco,_

_y ya quiero volver a encontrarmelo a solas,_

_Y en sus ojos de otoño,_

_dormir poco a poco_

_olvidando las horas._

_Yo pretendo saber porqué extraña razón,_

_hoy sus ojos no rien._

_Yo prentendo lograr,_

_con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices._

_**Despues de haber oido estas palabras Zim oyo algo que lo dejo un poco helado pero que a su vez le dio animos y algo de alegria**_

_**-Eso lo se Preciosa y aun asi te quiero tal y como eres,linda y Ruda**_

_**-yo tambien zim,no me importa si eres un extraterrestre o no,lo que me importa es saber que tengo alguien que me quiere por lo que soy y que tambien coincide conmigo algo asi como mi alma gemela **_

_**-entonces piensas que soy eso**_

_**-claro tontito si no como crees que hubiesemos durado mas de 7 años como novios**_

_**-Aun recuerdo el dia en que te lo propuse**_

_**-el dia en el que ambos descubrimos el amor**_

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

_Vive solo y necesita amor_

_Como el aire necesita verme_

_Como a él solo necesito yo_

**el autobus llego a destino acabando la lluvia asi que ambos bajaron sin problema alguno llegando a la casa de Gaz simplemente ambos se despedian **

**-bueno Zim creo que es hora de despedirnos**

**-espera creo que olvidas algo Linda**

**-tu creiste que me olvide de esto?**

**en ese mismo instante Zim recibio un beso frances con un toque sensual de parte de gaz,zim solo correspondio al beso como buen caballero y dejo que su lengua y la de Gaz juguetearan amorosamente hasta despues de un minuto cuando se separaron lentamente **

**-wow no lo olvidaste cariño**

**-claro que no precioso aliencito,esto es solo para ti**

**-sabes Gaz El amor es algo que me gusto sentir y descubrir gracias a ti**

**-eso lo se precioso irken pero lo que mas se es que yo a ti Te Amo**

**-y yo a ti tambien gaz**

**-hasta pronto Amor**

**-hasta pronto Zim(dandole un beso en la mejila a zim) **

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

_Ha encontrado al fin una razón_

_Para hacer que su mirada ria_

_Con mis besos y mi gran amor_

**despues de aquel momento Zim se retiro a su hogar caminando puesto que estaba cerca de la casa de gaz**

**-sin duda alguna esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida**

**Zim continuo caminando hasta su hogar para llegar a descansar un rato y relajarse pensando en su ahora novia Gaz Membrane**

**Fin**


End file.
